Eye of Raphael
SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK The Eye of Raphael is a mythical, holy stone that allows the wielder to contact the God Raphael and access his powers. In the universe folklore, it is rumoured to be an enchanted stone that fell from the heavens, and has the objective of sealing the memories of the Shinigami Verloren, and forcing his soul to be reincarnated. In legends , the stone has been said to have unified the world. The Eye of Raphael's master is marked by the blue stone embedded into their right hand, and it (the Eye of Raphael) is currently wielded by Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. Its counterpart is the Eye of Mikhail. Appearance The Eye of Raphael is a spherical, deep-blue stone the size of an eyeball. It was presumably designed to look like Raphael's eyes in her true form. Powers and Abilities The eye of Raphael has multiple uses. It is used to control Verloren's powers and block them from being used, force his soul to be reincarnated in human bodies, and keep his memory sealed so the reincarnation will not be able to remember their past as Verloren. The eye of Raphael also protects its vessel from physical and spiritual attacks, like the eye of Mikhail. History Creation It is unknown when and how the Eyes of Mikhail and Raphael were created, but the Archangels themselves presumably existed before Verloren's fall. Schedel's crusade The Seven ghosts drove Verloren to Seele, but were unable to destroy him. Faced with this, they instead used the powers of the two angel eyes (Mikhail and Raphael) to tear Verloren's soul from his body, in the hope that they never join again so he could never be at his full power. They sealed his physical body in Pandora's Box on earth, and used the Eye of Mikhail to make sure it could not escape from its prison. They sealed his soul using the Eye of Raphael, putting his soul in a human- and forcing it to undergo a process of constant reincarnation whenever the human body died- regardless of how the person had lived their life- so it could never enter Heaven again. Pre-Raggs War Since ancient times, many wars have been waged over possession of the stone. The Barsburg history books tell that there used to be two countries, both of equal power. Both countries were given God's divine protection through the power of an Eye. Barsburg was in possession of the Eye of Raphael, and it was worn as a jewel in a brooch by Empress Dalia Barsburg before the Raggs War. At some point before the Raggs War,If the seal on Raphael's Eye was broken by Dalia it must have been broken before the Raggs War, as Dalia was killed before the Raggs War. the seal on the Eye of Raphael was broken by Ouka's 'predecessor' (Empress Dalia Barsburg),Kapitel 91 meaning that Ayanami regained his memories of being Verloren. Raggs War After Dalia died, her infant daughter Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg inherited the Eye. Modern History In one of the chapters in the manga, when Teito tells Ouka about his true identity as the Prince of Raggs, the Eye of Raphael immediately activates and is about to attack Teito when Hakuren interrupts. The reason for the Eye's attack (later revealed) is because of the brainwashing done by the scientists from the Barsburg Empire. In chapter 84 of the manga, Teito used the power of the Eye of Mikhail to free Ouka and the Eye of Raphael from the brainwashing. Trivia *Bearers of the Eye of Raphael have always been the empresses and crown princesses of the Barsburg Empire. However, due to over-usage and abuse of the Eye's powers, the bearers also had very short lifespans; thus, the throne was usually passed down to the next heiress early in life. *During the brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael and its bearer, both Raphael and Ouka's subconscious were made to believe that they were only 3 years of age. References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Barsburg Category:Royalty Category:Weapons Category:Popular articles